


The Heirs of a Saint

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE EXPOSITION!!!, Alternate Universe - Future, Exposition, F/M, Family History, Family Secrets, Happy Murder Family, Historical References, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinslaying, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Female Character, POV Peter Hale, Planning a Murder, Planning a frame-up, Stiles is a Báthory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Countess had four children. His family is descended only of one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not all of the Countess' children followed in her footsteps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot they hadn't posted this yet!!! xD Also, I'm really, really sorry for all the exposition.

Stiles has been on edge for a while now. He can't tell what it is exactly but there's a tension, a slight aura of being on guard 24/7 that doesn't go down even when he's asleep.

Peter's slightly worried. There are few things that get to Stiles like this now, after Ákos' birth.

***

It goes on for a couple of weeks more before he corners Stiles one night when both of the kids are having a sleepover at a friend's house.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

Stiles sounds distracted and he doesn't look up from his laptop and the - - "Stiles, is that the FBI's suspected sex offender list?"

"M'hm."

He gives a long sigh. Of exasperation. "Why are you looking at the FBI's suspected sex offender list?"

"Research."

He takes a long breath. Lets it out.

" _Stiles._ " His husband finally looks up. "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Stiles looks at him for a long while. Sizes him up in a way he hasn't in years and Peter knows there's some secret in Stiles' past, most likely to do with his family history, that he doesn't know yet.

There's silence for long minutes before Stiles looks from Peter to the laptop screen. He closes the lid slowly and carefully before taking a long breath, his eyes closed.

"I know I've told you about the Countess and how my family's descended from her oldest child but there's something there I haven't shared with you. I probably should have done this earlier but Mama said they never leave the Old Country and now the _szar_ with her goddamned family is here. So, I guess, I have to."

Stiles looks him straight in the eye and he doesn't know what to expect. Is this about some other branch of the family coming to their town? If so, are there some kind of territories between the different branches or - -

Stiles stops his racing thoughts. "Not all of the Countess' children followed in her footsteps." Those words stun him to silence. "No, dear old Katalin had to be like her namesake saint and pity the poor, unmarried maidens her mother had killed. Of course, she told her children about the Countess and how her sister's, my ancestor's, family were continuing what the Countess started." Stiles falls silent for a moment.

"Somewhere along the line whatever warnings Katalin had shared twisted, or maybe it was Katalin herself that gave the mission to her descendants. It doesn't really matter how it started. But maybe a hundred years after the Countess' death, one of my ancestors was killed. When his family investigated, they found the culprit was one of Katalin's descendants. Ever since the branches have been trying to kill each other off."

"So, what do we do about it?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting her husband arrested for fondling teenagers if it ever comes down to it. As a warning to back off. Can't break the code even for those _alattomos disznók_. If she doesn't back down, I'll chop her head off and make it look like she ran away with a rich lover. Maybe Asian, just to spice things up."

Peter stares for a moment, still digesting everything his mate's thrown at him in under 30 minutes, before a wicked smile stretches across his lips. "Have I told you lately how much I absolutely worship that brain of yours?"

Stiles blinks at him and there's a faint blush on his cheeks. "Not really, no. I think the last time was with that banker."

"Ah, yes, the one with the problem giving us a loan. That was far too long ago, I think."

It was three weeks ago.

"Maybe you'll have to remind me." Stiles replies with a playful glint in his eyes and Peter snatches him up and carries him to their bedroom.

***

Later, Peter watches Stiles sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks. Stiles has a plan and probably at least ten contingencies.

Doesn't mean Peter won't make his own plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> So, a bit of research/background. Countess Báthory had three daughters: Anna, the oldest, who Stiles and his family are descended from, then there's Orsolya, who at least yet doesn't figure anywhere in this 'verse, and then there's the youngest, Katalin. Katalin, also possibly called Kata or Katherina, is named after Catherine of Alexandria in this world. Saint Catherine was sainted pre-Congregation, which...well...pre-11th century. St. Catherine is the patron saint of unmarried girls and maidens among many other things.
> 
> Ákos is a Hungarian boy's name and means "white falcon". Ákos is a year or two younger than Anasztázia.
> 
> Also, before I forget, I don't speak a word of Hungarian BUT "szar" should mean shit, trash, that sort of thing and "alattomos disznók" should (and I reeeeally hope I got this right) mean backstabbing pigs. TELL ME IF I'M WRONG THOUGH!!!
> 
> (and yes, there will be another part with the descendant in question as soon as I figure out what she's like and what'll happen to her and her family)


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never expected to see a Nádasdy this side of the ocean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this is the longest thing I've published so far. o.O
> 
> Also, I made myself sad with the lack of blood and gore in this. Like, there's so much murder and pretty much no blood. :(  
> And with that said, enjoy! :D

"Sosem számítottam arra, hogy az óceán ezen felén látok egy Nádasyt."

"Sorry, I don't speak Hungarian." Eliza just smiled, a little confused, at this man standing on her doorstep.

The man sneers at her and repeats, "I said, I never expected to see a Nádasdy this side of the ocean."

It takes a fraction of a second for the meaning to register and then her eyes widen and she's reaching for the shotgun by the door and - -

And the man laughs. "I was starting to wonder if anyone had taught you anything."

Eliza's heart starts a regular beat again (and if it's faster than normal no-one need know). She came here to get away from it all, to escape. Not to run into one of _them_.

"Please, we don't want any trouble. I'm not my family. Please. You have to understand."

The man just looks at her cold and unreadable and Eliza holds her breath. "That's what they all say." (she expects for the man to pull a gun from somewhere and shoot her where she stands or maybe stab her in the stomach and just leave her bleeding right there in the doorway _(wait... they? who's they? she hasn't heard anything)_ )

But the man _(the báthory!!!)_ turns away and goes to the car idling at the curb.

Eliza doesn't slump in relief until the car's gone and she closes the door, drops the gun and falls to her knees right there thanking God and all the saints that her family _(her children)_ weren't home.

(it doesn't occur to her until later that if the báthory knew about her, he'd know about her family but then... then, it's too late already)

***

When Diana comes home gushing about making a friend, she just smiles and pretends nothing's happened and asks her about this new friend and keeps pretending.

It isn't until Robert asks what's wrong later that night that Eliza breaks. She explains about her family and their history and the other branches and how she wanted to get away from it all and that's why she moved to the States and please, Robert, you have to believe me, I'd never hurt anyone!

Robert just sits there with unfocused eyes for almost an hour before answering with a simple, "Okay".

And Eliza bursts into relieved tears.

***

The next day Dean drags a boy from school home and introduces him as Ákos and asks, if they can go play video games until Ákos' dad comes to pick him up. Eliza smiles and nods and makes them snacks.

She's so happy her family is finding happiness in this little town. _(even if there is a báthory in town. but they have rules. don't they?)_

(she almost has a heart-attack when she realizes ákos' dad _is_ the báthory)

***

They come as a total surprise. Her Mom and Nana and a load of cousins and her Da.

Eliza panics. If the Báthory hears about this, he'll think she's setting up some sort of attack on him and, most likely, on his family.

_(she clings to that last straw of hope - they have a code.)_

(and if she asks her mom enough about the other branches of the family to make her get a hopeful glint in her eye, well, it's all for her family's protection)

***

"I'm going to fucking erase that whole goddamned family from the face of the Earth!"

"Stiles, sweetheart, calm down and think about this." For a moment he's certain the whole house trembles with the restrained fury in Stiles' eyes but then his husband is speaking again. Well, more like hissing.

"Fucking calm down? Calm down with the bitch having a _átkozott_ family reunion in my town?! Calm down with those kinslayers in the vicinity of my children, _our cubs_? Would you calm down if that was Kate or fucking Gerard having a little get-together with the extended family?"

Peter thinks about that for a moment. Really considers what he would do and yeah, he probably would've already torn their throats out, to be honest. He sighs and tells Stiles, "You're right. But be careful. We don't need the police sniffing around."

***

She's running in the woods. There's nothing around her. Not that she can hear but she knows. Knows there's a predator here just waiting, probably closing in on her, and she looks to the side _(she thinks she saw something out of the corner of her eye)_ and she trips over a root or a rock or - -

There are hands on her. One over her mouth, the other holding her wrists together, a knee in the small of her back and she knows how to fight. That's the one thing her family taught her that she's grateful for. She fights back, feels the hand over her mouth slip away and she feels triumph for a moment, pulls her lungs full and scr - -

and there are fingers pressing against her jugulars, just enough pressure to make a threat and she freezes.

"That's a good girl." The voice isn't one she expects. She'd expected the man from before, the Báthory, but this silky, smooth drawl isn't his.

Increasing pressure and - -

she's in so much trouble.

She blacks out.

*

She wakes in a basement of some sort, she thinks. At least it looks like every basement she's ever seen.

Her wrists and ankles are tied together. When she tries to shuffle forward she realizes they're not just tied together but also anchored to the wall somehow and she can't see what's in the shadows by the wall in the meagre light provided by the single, flickering bulb hanging from the ceiling.

In the end, when nothing happens for a good amount of time _(she'd always been crap at estimating anything more than five minutes)_ , she passes out again.

*

This time when she wakes, there's movement in the basement and she freezes immediately.

"You know, I never expected Peter to get me a present like this but that's my mistake. He's always been so considerate."

Eliza's heart jumps into her throat. It's the Báthory. It's the one descended from the Blood Soaked Countess her Mom had always called a demon from Hell (and she knows, she shares the same blood okay, but it's... different) that opened the gates for her damned progeny. She'd always thought that was a bit hypocritical of her Mom but she'd never had the courage to say that aloud.

Ignorant to her inner tangent, the man continues, "Though now I won't get to use my plan of capture and it was such a work of art, too." He sighs, "Oh well, you can't get everything you want, I suppose."

*

Eliza can hear the Báthory talking. It takes her a moment to get the words into focus through the fuzziness blanketing her whole being. But when she does, she hopes for the ignorance of unconsciousness.

"What do you mean they got away? It was a goddamn easy task! I did all the motherfucking work and you let them get away because of something as trivial as a fucking checkpoint?!"

There's silence for a moment and Eliza waits with bated breath.

"A couple miles? Too close?! You want me to come there and show you how a fucking ambush works, huh?"

Another moment of silence as the person on the other side of the conversation gives reasons or excuses, Eliza's not sure which would be better in this case.

"You fucking better or even your Alpha won't be able to protect you."

Alpha? What's an Alpha?

"Oh, you're awake again." her head snaps up to look at the Báthory and she opens her mouth but he cuts her off, "we can continue then."

She sobs.

(she's sure her family will get revenge for her. will kill this monster and its demonic spawn.)

***

He looks at the head rolling on the floor and feels nothing. Like taking the trash out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> First of all, HUGE thanks to **Renia107** , who's responsible for all the Hungarian translations in this (instead of, you know, google translate or babelfish or something :D).  
> Second, átkozott means cursed, aaand I chose it pretty much because it made me giggle at 3 AM (and still does) because it can be an insult but also, you know, "CURSE THAT FAMILY!!!!" *shakes fist angrily* (and yes, I'm a huge dork at times)
> 
> Nádasdy is the last name of Elizabeth Báthory's husband and her children.
> 
> I feel like people are far too relaxed about this "family tree full of murderers" thing :D and of course the descendant I come up with is a drama queen prone to tangents. Of course she is. -.- Like Mama, like daughter after all. (why yes, I do consider myself the Mama to my OCs, you got a problem with that?)
> 
> Also, where's the ambush happening? Well, that's a good question, and the answer is England or Ukraine. I can't make up my mind. :D
> 
> (is stiles magic? probably not. is this beacon hills? nope. somewhere in oregon. is this post-treachery? most definitely.)
> 
> (p.s. you can find me at [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) and scream at me about steter and/or serial killers if you want. occasionally I wail about writing and the madness of it.)


End file.
